Shinigami in Britain
by Bishoujo95
Summary: Hollows have been appearing Britain so eight shinigami are sent to investigate. Can they keep their identity a secret and still protect the wizards? Sorry, this is my first fan fic and I'm really bad at summaries...
1. Hollows in Britain?

**This is my first fan fic, so be easy on me. Aaahhh….. so nervous…..**

**Anyway, I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. I'm just a big fan of them.**

* * *

It seemed like a normal, boring day in the Bureau of Technological Development. No new hollow sightings, no strange phenomenon and no one even needed a favor.

Akon was strolling around, checking on how everyone was doing.

'Akon-sama! Akon-sama!'

'What now?' he thought to himself as he heard someone with a high-pitched voice shout his name.

He turned around and saw Tsubokura Rin running towards him at top speed.

'What is it now, Tsubokura?' he asked casually, hoping that it was worth his time.

Once Rin had caught up with him, he shoved some papers into his hands.

'Akon-sama! These just came in! Apparently, something strange is happening in Britain!'

'Britain?' thought Akon as he flipped through the papers. 'What could possibly be happening there?'

His eyes widened as he read the report. 'No! It can't be!' he thought as he continued reading.

'SOMEONE GET KUROTSUCHI-TAICHO!' he shouted.

***

'What are these things?!' Tonks shouted as she fired multiple hexes at the monsters that were surrounding her.

'I don't know, but don't let your guard down!' Mad-Eye shouted as he shot a hex at another one.

He, Tonks and Lupin had been walking back to Grimauld Place when they were ambushed by a couple of strange masked monsters. Though they had tried to drive them off, every spell they cast didn't seem to have any effect on the creatures.

'Maybe if we stun them, we might be able to take them back to examine them.'Lupin said as he shot a stunning spell at one of the creatures that was coming towards him. But he might as well have been firing at a brick wall as the monster just kept on advancing.

Soon, the three of them were surrounded by the masked creatures.

'What do we do now?' Tonks asked as she pointed her wand at one of them.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I'm still working on the next chapter though. Anyway, don't forget to rate and review! :)**


	2. Stressed Out Kid

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. Anyway, the second chapter starts off with a really stressed out captain …**

* * *

'MATSUMOTO!!!' Hitsugaya shouted as he looked at the damage his vice-captain had done to his office. 'This time she has gone too far!' he fumed to himself.

It seemed that in an attempt to get rid of her paperwork, Rangiku ended up trashing his office. The curtains and tables were singed, the books were all burnt and his favourite chair was reduced to ashes. 'MATSUMOTO!' he shouted once more, 'Get here now!'

In her room, Rangiku was just starting on another bottle of sake when she felt the sudden drop in temperature. Then, though very faint but still clear enough, she heard her captain calling. 'Ah … what have I done now?' she sighed to herself. She set her bottle down and headed towards her captain's office.

On her way to Hitsugaya's office, Rangiku met the 3rd and 4th seat. Ah, Matsumoto-san. It seems that the captain is angry again. What have you done now?' 'I really have no idea. But then, our captain can get so worked up over such small matters,' she replied dismissively. 'Right … It would be a waste of time to tell her that she is the cause of his bad mood,' they thought as she walked away.

'Ohayou, taicho!' Rangiku greeted when she arrived, 'So, what's wrong?' 'Matsumoto …' Hitsugaya through gritted teeth, trying to control his temper. ' You know exactly what's wrong,' 'Huh?' she asked innocently, completely oblivious to the fact that she was standing in the middle of one of her own messes. 'Don't play dumb with me Matsumoto! Just look at my office!' he shouted. 'Ooohhh …' she replied, looking around at the mess. 'Oh right… about that… W… well you see…um…it was an accident t…taicho…' 'You tried to burn your paperwork didn't you?! And the fire got out of control that it wrecked my office!' 'Um…uh…Kira suggested it…' 'SILENCE!!! Don't try to push the blame onto him Matsumoto! I've had enough of your antics! This happens every day! And whats more, I've been getting complaints about you from the other squads!' he seemed to have forgotten about controlling his temper.

'I heard that you recently caused a rampage in the 6th divisions barracks. Kuchiki-taicho was most upset about it. 20 of his men are now in the infirmary. What have you to say for yourself?!' 'Taicho, you sure get worked up easily. You do know that it isn't good for your health, right? Especially at your age. By the time your twenty, you're going to look like the Captain-Commander. 'MATSUMOTO!' he thundered, a vein popping in his temple. 'How many times do I have to tell…' 'Oh look taicho! A hell butterfly!' Rangiku said. 'Saved by the bell,' she thought to herself.

The butterfly landed on Hitsugaya's shoulder and conveyed its message. _'All captains and vice-captains, please assemble in the 1st divisions barracks'_'Matsumoto, lets go. But I'll deal with you after this,' the small captain said as he walked out. 'Heh heh…' his vice-captain laughed nervously.

* * *

**I'm going to start with the whole getting sent to England thing in the next chapter.**


End file.
